So He Lied
by rightxhere
Summary: [SamCam] Postep fic for 'Family Ties'.


******Title:** So He Lied  
******Author:** Demelza  
******Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Pairings:** Cameron/Sam  
******Disclaimer:** Stargate SG1 and its characters belong to MGM, NBC, Brad Wright and all their other owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission purely as a means of entertainment. Any and all original characters are the authors creation, and may be used freely.  
******Spoilers:** Line in the Sand, Family Ties (episodes 12 & 18)  
******Rating: **O13  
******Warnings**: None  
******Word Count:** 1,321  
******Summary:** So he lied. Post-ep fic for 'Family Ties'.  
**Note 1:** I loved the episode Family Ties, but thought it needed a little something more at the end, specifically regarding Sam/Cam.  
**Note 2:** Contains a scene from Family Ties.

Okay, so he lied. He wasn't on a date, and if the others knew he had lied – particularly Sam – he knew he'd get hounded with a hundred different questions.

Sam had said she wanted to do something nice for Vala after everything she'd been through these past few weeks, and he just couldn't do it. So he lied. And it wasn't about Vala, it wasn't about anything except his own inability to sit and drink wine with someone so intoxicating.

He had no idea if she knew. Knowing her, she probably had no clue. He'd overheard her numerous times, telling Vala, and once Daniel, that she had no plans to ever get into a serious relationship again. They never worked out, and she wasn't sure 'Love, or the variance there of', was for her.

He groaned inwardly, still sitting in his parked car just a few miles south of Cheyenne Mountain. He'd been sitting there close on two hours now. Harriman and Siler had passed him by about an hour back, asked if he was having car troubles. He'd muttered Sure', told them he was waiting on a tow-truck. He knew they didn't believe him, but he was pleased when they'd continued on.

He just couldn't get Sam out of his head. Couldn't get that dress and those high-heeled boots, and the way she'd done her hair, out of his every thought. Three weeks on, and he was still thinking about her. He could still smell her perfume. _Addict by Christian Dior._

Even when she had changed into her uniform, he had still been able to smell the lingering fragrance. Soft, airy. _Heavenly._

A large eighteen wheeler went speeding by then, pulling a trailer behind it, and when the end of it had finally come into view he swallowed hard. The large advert on the back was of blond woman in a floral sundress, her hair done the way Sam always wore hers. He closed his eyes to block out the view, but he was met with Sam's wide and seemingly flirtatious smile from that day those few weeks ago.

"Why, Sam?" he groaned, opening his eyes. "Why me?"

"Back so soon, Colonel?" Bill asked as he walked alongside Cam.

"Something like that," he answered, briefly looking sideways at the scientist. "You seen Carter?"

"Last I saw her she was finishing a project in her lab. But that was a few hours ago. Have you tried her quarters?"

"On my way right now."

He nodded. "Listen, Colonel, I'd really like your opin—"

"Sounds great," Cam said, increasing his pace.

"You don't know what I was—"

He cast him a sideways glance. "I'm sure it's great, whatever it is." He forced a smile. "Night, Bill."

"Night Col—_Cameron_," the scientist said, smiling as he stopped in his steps. He stared after Cam for a moment, watched as he moved further along the corridor and up to the corner, before smiling a little wider to himself. "It's great. Okay..." he rambled.

Feeling guilty inside as he stepped around the corner, Cam's footsteps slowed. He'd have to make it up to Bill. Maybe tomorrow he'd actually listen to whatever it was he had wanted his opinion on. For now, he was trying to figure out exactly why he was back at the base. He knew for sure he had gotten it into his head that he needed to talk to Sam, but with all the repetitious reminders as to what he _needed _to do, he still hadn't figured out just exactly what it was he was _going to say_.

He stopped when he approached Sam's door, balled his right hand and raised it in the air, about to knock, when he pulled his arm back and shook his head. "Out of bounds," he murmured, turning away.

In his mind he envisioned he was walking, but he was still standing there. His feet felt heavy, and his shoulders weren't starting to feel much better. He hated this. He hated this feeling of uncertainty.

"Cam?" a voice asked.

He lifted his head quickly, saw Sam standing there in her navy battle dress uniform.

Swallowing hard, he stepped aside, allowing her access to her door. "Sam," he said, with the briefest nod.

She stepped closer to him, smiling. "That's a nice outfit," she said, and he could smell the wine on her breath. He swallowed hard, the memory from those few weeks ago playing out in his mind once again.

_Walking alongside Sergeant Siler, they had just come around the corner, talking about some series Siler had told him was recently cancelled, when he saw them. Sam and Vala._

"_Well there's something you don't see every day," he said, his eyes fixed on Sam._

"_Uhh, yes Sir," Siler said, turning and walking straight into an open utility door one of the airmen had just come out of._

_He turned, forehead creasing slightly as he watched Siler rise to his feet, before turning back to Sam and Vala, who both now stood in front of him._

_Looking at Sam first, then Vala, he smiled, "That's a nice outfit."_

_Vala nudged Sam with her shoulder, and Sam grinned back at him._

"_It's very um..."_

"_Civilian?" she asked._

"_Well yeah, that's one way of putting it," he chuckled, "So...what is this? Girls' day out?" he asked, looking at the bags briefly, then Sam again._

_Vala grinned, "Well, yes, if I'm going to integrate into earth's society we thought it was very important that I immerse myself in the local cultural offerings."_

_He set his hands on his hips, "And by...cultural offerings, you mean...?"_

"_Pedicures', moccacino and Victoria's Secret," Sam answered, raising her eyebrows as Vala added 'Mmhmm' in agreement._

"_Huh," he said, smiling wide, "Well we're scheduled to go off world in about an hour, and though you both look..._fan_tastic, I suggest you might want to lose the heels."_

Cam cleared his throat, cutting himself away from his thoughts. "Thanks," he said, smiling.

"So," she began, "How did your date go?"

"We uhh...great. It went great," he lied.

"It did huh?"

He nodded. "How did your uh, 'female bonding' go?"

"Good I think," Sam replied, letting out a soft sigh and taking a step back from him. "Vala's been through a lot. And, admittedly, it's great, having another female on the team."

"Gettin' tired of all the male energy, huh?"

She laughed. "Something like that."

They stood silently for a moment, when she stepped up to her door and unlocked it. She turned the handle, pushed the door open, but turned to him before stepping inside. "Were you looking for me?"

"I uh, not really. Guess I just wanted to see how the bonding thing went," he said, lying again, and hoping she wouldn't see right through it.

"Oh."

His eyebrows furrowed a little, the thought that maybe she had hoped he was there for a different reason entering his mind. "Anyway," he said, clearing his throat, _and the thought from mind,_ "Have a good sleep, Sam."

"You too, Cam," she replied, her voice soft.

He nodded, smiling, but couldn't move. "Listen, Sam, I..." His voice trailed off, the words failing to come out.

Stared at him, she gave him a gentle nod. "Me too," she said, as if reading his mind.

He blinked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Another smile, wider this time. "Okay. Great."

"Like your date," she said, turning and stepping into her doorway.

Watching her turn to face him one last time, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Yeah," he mused.

She placed her hand on the arch of the door. "Goodnight, Cam."

Her voice was softer, and it did to him what seeing her injured those months ago had. He swallowed hard. "Night...Sam," he breathed, nodding as she moved backward and pushed the door closed. Swallowing again, his gaze dropped to the floor. "Night," he whispered, a smile tugging the corner of his lips.


End file.
